Secrets and Lies
Why Me? (Jayson's POV) As I quietly snuck out of our house, I knew this was already a bad idea. She was my aunt ffs!? But oh well, it was common anymore. And Hannah had willingly come to me. I couldn't say no to her. After finally making it unheard out of our house, I flew off to the arranged meeting place, thankful for my flying powers. I couldn't hardly wait to see Hannah, even though my brother and I had sworn never to get in serious relationships. But this had to be the exception. And it didn't hurt him if he didn't know. A Little Lie Never Hurt Anyone... (Hannah's POV) Thank godness I live alone. It would be hard to explain why I would be going out anywhere when I could be alone doing nothing. I mean, it's not hard for me to lie, but still. I slipped out the back door and cursed the fact I didn't have the ability to fly or teleport. If Emilia was here I could easily borrow her TARDIS or whatever it's called. But I have to walk because I can only teleport from the godly world to the mundane world. As I was walking, a figure approached me. It was dark, so I couldn't tell who they were. "What are you doing, Hannah?" I rolled my eyes. "Walking, can't you tell? Leave me now." My powers took effect and they walked away as if nothing had happened. My powers are useless to the ones of us who are figuratively blind and think their powers of strength or weaponry or any type of item are the best. Clearly, the mental ones affect others more than whatever it is they have. I wish I had brought something to do. Yes, I'm bad at drawing, and yes, I can't focus on anything without spoiling it for myself, but it's rather boring out here. Finally, I reached the rendezvous point and leaned on a tree, waiting for him to arrive. Faltering (Jayson's POV) As she approached, I could feel the excitement building. "Hello Hannah. Are you sure you want this? Want me?" My voice faltered as I spoke. It was odd to be nervous for once. Normally, I just grabbed girls by the face and kissed away... But this... this was different. She was different. "Jayson. Yes I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be," I could feel the lie, but her powers compelled me to believe her. For once a girl controlled me. Whereas I usually got what I wanted right off. I was faltering again and found myself at a loss for words. What's happening to me?! '' I Know All (Hannah's POV) "What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to Jayson. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. I sharp pain filled my head and my other hand instinctively went up to it while I stepped away from him. "Don't lie," I snapped. "I could say the same thing to you." I gasped. "You can ''not say that to the goddess of secrets and the patroness of liars. Nothing goes past me. I know everything. Try to lie to me and you will die a social death." I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now leave me." Don't Go... Please (Jayson's POV) "B.. but we just got here. We have all night. Please... Just stay. Lay here with me. We can forget everything else and be together." I begged and looked at her, my eyes glinting. She seemed hesitant, but finally replied. "Fine. I guess a little while longer won't hurt." I sat down in the grass, a meadow all around us. Hannah sat next to me. I could feel her warmth mixing with mine. We leaned against a stump, looking up at the stars. Even gods were intrigued by simple things. We sat quietly for a while, then something happened. Something that never happened. The girl made the first move. I felt her hand grab mine. I tensed for a moment, then relaxed. I turned my head to meet her gaze, and she pulled me in closer. For a moment, we sat, face to face, our breaths mixing yet still syncronized. I imagined our skin touching and our lips meeting. I was deep in thought so I hadn't even noticed Hannah slowly inching closer. Then finally, my hands met her face and I pulled her in for a kiss, our lips meeting for the first time. I expected her to pull away and be hesitant, but she didn't. Forbidden (Hannah's POV) I had to pull away for a breath, and only then did I realize what I was doing. I, the goddess of isolation, who's alone by nature, who isn't trusted by anybody, was having an affair. With my nephew, no less. I mean, he's a hot nephew, but still. I sat up. "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." Jayson sat up, too, and put a hand on my shoulder, almost bare with the exception of the thin sleeve. I shivered. "Why not?" "For starters, I'm your aunt. On top of that, I can't be trusted and I'm supposed to be alone. I might come back later. I don't know. If I don't talk to you, just..." I turned into a fox, since it was faster than my humanoid form, and strutted off. Eventually, after about ten minutes of full out sprinting, I reached somewhat of a clearing, and I sat up against a tree and begin to cry. "Why me?" I asked in between sobs. "This can't happen. No more," I cried. Even though I wanted it to be over, and it had to be over, I wanted it to happen. Oh, why must girls be so indecisive? Please... (Jayson's POV) Through out the next day, everyone who saw me could see I was visibly upset. I told them all I was tired and just drained, knowing I could never tell the truth. No one would ever understand. I was sitting on my bed when Hannah came in. "Come with me." We quietly snuck out the back door of my house and out into the forest behind it. After walking for a few minutes, she stopped me. "We're safe from anyone seeing us here. I needed to talk to you." Her eyes looked worried, and her voice sounded tired. She had obviously had the same kind of day as I. Then her appearance wavered, and she looked fine. Probably part of her powers. "I've missed you. I know we shouldn't be doing this, but I don't care. It's worth it." I put my hand in hers as I spoke, rubbing the top of it with my thumb. "Jayson.. I..." She started then paused. "Hannah, please. I'd rather give up breathing than give up you." I pleaed with her, seeing her eyes begin to brighten as I spoke. She smiled, than replied. "Wise choices I see." I laughed a little and pulled her in closer to me, hugging her. I wrapped my arms around hers, "Please." I whispered into her ears. Category:WIP Category:Story